


Горизонт событий

by Fandom_Sanctuary



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Миди. Высокий рейтинг. [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romance, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary
Summary: Четверо мужчин, последовавших за женщиной вопреки устоям своего века, своего воспитания, своим планам. Дело было в ней – собравшей их, нашедшей кровь, рискнувшей без оглядки, всегда – только в ней.





	Горизонт событий

Люди приходили и уходили. Сотрудники двух десятков Убежищ, жизнь которых Хелен перевернула, даже не спросив. Они все ещё были здесь, пусть и не все. Раньше – штат суперсекретной организации, поддерживаемой правительством с финансированием из неисчерпаемого государственного бюджета, а теперь – удаленные сотрудники. Фрилансеры, как простые наемники.  
Не многие могли бросить всё и всех на поверхности. Магнус прошлась по ним во имя великого будущего, и не заметив.  
Уилл задумался о себе. Для него не существовало жизни вне Убежища. С какого момента? Совсем недавно, когда он сделал выбор? Четыре года назад, когда согласился на эту работу? Десять лет назад, когда он пошел в Гарвард, подталкиваемый невидимой рукой Хелен Магнус? Или уже очень давно, с того самого момента, когда увидел, как маму утаскивает во тьму чудовище из детских кошмаров?  
А может, Убежище постепенно подменяло всё, что было для него важно, другими вещами, важными для самого Убежища.  
Впрочем, это не имело значения – трансформация закончилась. Тогда в пещерах Пернатого змея он сказал правду: этот Новый Уилл ни о чем не жалел.  
Совсем недавно Убежище горело. Это странное чувство – смотреть, как твой мир пылает. Сгорает вместе с домом, в котором ты жил и работал, в котором умирал и трансформировался, терял друзей и привечал предателей.  
Дом, в котором камни были достойны более, чем иные люди. Где совершались поистине великие открытия и разыгрывались самые яркие спектакли человеческих судеб.  
Глаза Хелен горели. Всегда. По-особенному. Не так, как у других людей. Что там обычно светится в чужом взгляде? Любовь? Интеллект? Любопытство? Что горит внутри каждого из нас? Обычно Уилл точно знал. Он должен был знать: это было его работой, и десятилетиями он высматривал эти отражения в глазах людей, одновременно ищущий тайны своего детства и прячущийся от них.

Магнус могла бы спроектировать жилые помещения в разных корпусах – так можно было оперативнее реагировать на угрозы в любом из секторов. Она могла бы выделить всем квартиры, да хоть пентхаусы – в Новом Убежище никто не жаловался на недостаток места. Хелен же сделала почти всё, как было: спальни и кабинеты, рабочая библиотека и кухня – всё на одном этаже.  
Осознавала ли она, как мало личного пространства оставляла своим сотрудникам? Как легко она отказывалась от собственного?  
Как ни странно, никто не возражал. Сотрудники самого большого свободного пространства для чудовищ всех видов приходили сюда искать людей, которые будут рядом.  
Время на этаже навязчивым «тик-так, тик-так» отмеряли большие напольные часы.  
Как бессмертных, должно быть, раздражает этот звук; каким глупым кажется этот неустанный, вечный и безумный отчет. Время – валюта, которую невозможно купить, невозможно ощутить, невозможно обесценить.  
Пол в этом убежище – не привычный паркет, не грубый ковровый ворс. Что-то странное. Блестящее, как стекло, и слегка пружинящее под ногами. Босыми ступнями оно ощущалось теплым и скользким.  
– Привет, наложник.  
Они встречались здесь, в центральном холле жилого отсека, уже далеко не в первый раз. Под утро – очень субъективного без естественного света – Уилл брел из своей спальни на едва заметные запахи и звуки, стараясь не натыкаться на углы. Брел на ощущение чьего-то присутствия, ведомый почти физически ощущаемой жаждой.  
– Не начинай. – Уилл привычно опустился в соседнее кресло перед тлеющим камином.  
Тесла сидел в кресле, развернутом так, чтобы можно было видеть всю гостиную. Только он, казалось, никуда не смотрел, нырнув глубоко в свой гениальный и деятельный разум, бескрайний настолько, что соперничать с ним могло лишь его собственное эго.  
Он гостеприимно протянул бутылку. Воплощение щедрости, если б только Уиллу не было известно, что львиную долю своих бонусных ста тринадцати лет Хелен, в числе прочего, собирала обширную коллекцию вин. Хранить их на такой глубине под землей будто благословила сама вселенная.  
Уилл только качнул головой – пить в четыре утра? Не с человеческой физиологией, спасибо большое.  
Ничуть не разочарованный отказом Тесла щедро плеснул в свой бокал. Ещё бы ему быть разочарованным.  
– Она встанет в пять. Как обычно.  
Уилл непонимающе моргнул. Какое ему дело до чьего-то времени на будильнике. Самому бы заснуть. Он пришел сюда затем, чтобы… Разум, измученный бессонницей, отказался формулировать причину. Ему просто нужно было быть здесь.  
Он уснул прямо в кресле. Тесла не беспокоил его; абнормалы, с толком рассортированные по секциям, не беспокоили его; даже сигнал тревоги о незаконном вторжении не беспокоил его в кои-то веки.  
Понадобилось целых три таких встречи в гостиной – в разное время, после случайных событий, между различными происшествиями – чтобы он наконец понял.  
Это осознание окатило разум ледяной волной, по телу буквально пробежали мурашки. Как будто напряжение, копившееся с тех знаковых событий, когда всё чуть было не рассыпалось прахом, наконец, выплеснулось.  
– Тебе… тебе тоже всё время кажется, что она исчезнет?  
Тесла солидарно отсалютовал ему бокалам. Конечно, он понял гораздо раньше. Предпоследний из Пятерки, он знал, что фактически они были Четверо + Одна. Четверо мужчин, последовавших за женщиной вопреки устоям своего века, своему воспитанию, своим планам. Дело было в ней – собравшей их, нашедшей кровь, рискнувшей без оглядки; всегда – только в ней.  
И Пятерка встала на передний край науки.  
Хелен Магнус.  
И целое страшное мгновение Уилл верил, что она там – в огне, среди последнего из трех Убежищ на всей Земле.  
Он видел, как монстр утаскивал его мать во тьму; видел тело своей девушки, исполосованное вампирскими когтями; видел себя, теряющего человеческий облик. Он уже должен был привыкнуть, и он привык, черт возьми! Но увидеть пламя на месте Убежища он не был готов.  
Любой системе нужна константа. Хаос – это нормально, вселенная стремится к энтропии, но все, кто мыслит, кто мыслил когда-либо, кто только начинает осознавать себя, всё, что знает о разуме – ищет сингулярность. У сети Убежищ был свой создатель, но точкой отсчета стала Хелен Магнус, и если всё пойдет по замыслу вселенной, она же ей и останется. Так и у Уилла была жизнь до Магнус. Ну, как он думал, но это было не важно. Он отдал бы жизнь за нее и то, во что она верит, и отдавал, если быть честным.  
Тесла рядом, смотрит на него и сквозь него одновременно.  
– Джон всегда дарил ей подарки, и всегда – только украшения. Не то чтобы в то время было из чего выбирать, не то чтобы дамы высшего света когда-либо делали другой выбор... Он преподносил только их – ожерелья, серьги, браслеты и броши. Как будто единственное, что нужно было Хелен – стать ещё красивее. Как будто статусные вещи нужны были ей для подпитки своего превосходства. И Хелен была так мила, она благодарила его каждый раз.  
– А что дарил ей ты? – спросил Уилл. Очень тихо, не ожидая ответа, только чтобы заполнить паузу.  
Вынужден ли тот, кто бессмертен, снова и снова проживать в глубине своего разума дни, когда ещё боялся конца всего? Что в них – сладость превосходного ощущения свободы или горечь от привкуса острой, всегда на грани, жизни?  
В комнате так тихо, что слышно дыхание – выдох-вдох. И снова. Тесла, должно быть, слышит ещё стук сердца. Быть может, это и вовсе единственное, что он способен по-настоящему слышать.  
Когда Уилл уже решил, что разговор окончен, Тесла продолжил, как будто и не останавливался вовсе:  
– Чаще всего с жемчугом – Джон говорил, что он светится так же, как её глаза. Символ женского начала, семейного благополучия… О глупый, наивный Джон. Даже столетия не хватило, чтобы он понял.  
– Значит, это не ты ненавидел серьги, а она?..  
– Ты читал? Ну конечно, ты же у нас образованный мальчик, кто бы сомневался.  
– Читал, она была в библиотеке. Ну так и насколько твоя автобиография правдива?  
– Там лишь маленький привет среди бесчисленных страниц лжи. В этой книге столько же правды, сколько в «Молоте ведьм». Или «Сумерках».  
Какая-то новая для рассветных часов, подобных этому, самодовольная интонация проскользнула в его голосе. Словно приглашение шагнуть из ностальгических воспоминаний далекого прошлого к настоящему. Почти просьба. Отказывать в такой малости было бы неоправданно жестоко.  
– Ты не мог написать «Молот ведьм». Если только Ворт не построил ещё одну машину времени... – ему понадобилась секунда, что бы найти другой ответ. – О, нет. Скажи, что я думаю неправильно. Ты не мог. Не мог же?..  
– А что? Вампир, сверкающий на солнце! Ну, разве я не гений? Если бы мне удалось возродить свою расу, люди сами пошли бы к нам на поклон.  
– Пожалуйста, хватит, знать об этом ничего не хочу!  
Когда Эбби собирала вещи в его квартире – Уилл не чувствовал ничего. Отношения с Эбби – свидания, похищения, диалоги песнями, просто каждый день видеться после работы, готовить ужин – всё было не так. Чувство неправильности поселилось в какой-то момент, который невозможно отследить. Эта неправильность не мешала чувствовать счастье, испытывать привязанность, близость. Она просто была, между ребрами, вдоль позвонков, гнездилась в запястных каналах, пряталась между неощутимых краев черепных костей – лобной и височной.  
Да, чаще всего она была там.

Однажды ночью Уиллл не застал Теслу на привычном месте. Вампир мог быть где угодно, лабораторий в этом месте было даже больше, чем в прошлом здании, но каким-то образом Уилл совершенно точно знал, что Тесла не там.  
Не с Генри, разбирая очередную потенциально смертоносную игрушку на базе чистой энергии; не в винном погребе, перебирая бутылки в попытках понять, чего ему сегодня хочется – томности Бургундии или привкуса игристых рассветов Тосканы; не играя в гляделки со Стэнфордским общажным слизнем. На заметку – надо найти ему компанию и не на поверхности.  
Тесла там, где так давно хотел оказаться, где, вероятно, вполне заслужил быть.  
Теперь поглядывать, даже искоса, на двери личных комнат кажется ужасающе неправильным, неловким до крайней степени, и Уилл прикладывает массу стараний в попытке избавиться от этой привычки. Просыпаясь посреди ночи, он остается у себя, читает – Магнус педантично перевезла все до единой книги, иногда Уилл натыкается на знакомые пометки и следы от винных капель. Иногда ему итересно – что должно случиться, чтобы человечество отказалось от аналоговых носителей? А в другое время он не может избавиться от мысли, сколько книг, ваз и картин в Старом Убежище были пластиковыми пустышками, о которых никто не подозревал. Сколько из них уже были ненастоящими, когда он получил визитку с лаконичной строкой «Убежище». И если они были такими – дешевыми копиями, имитацией подлинных шедевров искусств, что ещё в том Убежище было лишь плодом пластика и лжи?

Уилл постучал и терпеливо замер, дожидаясь ответа.  
Часть его хотела, чтобы ему не позволили войти, другая часть отчаянно желала видеть.  
Тесла действительно обнаружился в комнате, в кровати Магнус, с самой Магнус рядом, но всё совсем не так, как боялся Уилл. Хелен сидела в халате, опершись на подушки, ее волосы были собраны в высокий хвост. Под рукой книга – вокруг каждого из них почти всегда есть книги, неотъемлемая часть. Общая страсть.  
Полностью одетый Тесла поднял глаза от какой-то странной схемы, узкой и длинной, судя по толщине – неразвернутой даже на треть.  
Уилл замер на пороге.  
С него, мокрого до пояса, капала вода, быстро собираясь в небольшие лужицы. За спиной – мокрые следы, тянущиеся блестящими озерцами по всей длине его пути. Мокрый и несчастный, он медленно моргнул, подбирая слова.  
– Наяда. Она там… Мне очень страшно! Эээ, в смысле ей очень страшно. И она зовет тебя. То есть, я думаю, что тебя. Я чувствую этот зов, но, возможно, проецирую его неверно.  
– Сублимация – презабавная штука, – усмехнулся Тесла, переводя любопытный взгляд на Магнус.  
Всё свое внимание он посвятил наблюдению за тем, как Хелен поднимается, поправляет халат быстрыми движениями, привычная откликаться на зов о помощи в любое время дня и ночи.  
– Циммерман, не забудь вернуться и убрать за собой! Хелен, вместо него ты могла бы просто завести щенка, я уже предлагал? Может, черепашку?  
Хелен даже не посмотрела в его сторону.  
– А тебя отлично заменит современный генератор, – сообщил ему Уилл, потому что уже очень давно не боялся того, что отращивает когти или зубы или и то и другое.

Перенесенная из насыщенной чужими впечатлениями среды в место столь тихое, наяда отчаянно переживала и доверчиво прижималась к Хелен ярко-желтым боком, обхватив Уилла одним из хвостов.  
Наяда обитала в бассейне, имитирующем тропический климат, и сейчас транслировала эмоциональный фон. Отчаянно, на всех диапазонах частот, с такой силой, что перехватывало дыхание. Свои эмоции по отношению к Хелен, её к Уиллу, потом обратно и снова, пока Уилл не перестал понимать, где он начинается, а где заканчивается.  
Теплая вода пропитала штаны насквозь; соленая, мутная, она отдавала чем-то приторно-цветочным. Стоять так целый час, чувствуя, как периодически по телу проскальзывают гибкие толстые хвосты, не было самым приятным из впечатлений.  
Уловив эти ощущения, хоть и основательно разбавленные довольным умиротворением наяды, Хелен улыбнулась Уиллу.  
– Потерпи ещё немного, Уилл.  
– Конечно. Тебе легко говорить.  
Хелен стянула халат до того, как спрыгнуть в воду, и теперь её сорочка лишь на треть дюйма не доставала до воды.  
– Климатические условия в тропиках схожи с жизнью до рождения. Наяда здесь, в воде, тепле и соли, живет чужими чувствами. Словно плод в материнской утробе.  
В этот момент Уилл почувствовал легчайший отголосок печали, щедро разбавленный недоумением наяды. Яркая и скользкая, где-то в переплетении своих генов она имела инстинкт размножения, но не знала, что такое материнские чувства. Магнус умела любить, почти абсолютной любовью, но и отпускать – тоже умела. Этот дар должен был идти в комплекте с вечной молодостью, иначе редкий бессмертный прожил бы более двух жизней добровольно и осознанно, не шагнув с моста.  
– Как будто она никогда не родится и всегда беззащитна. Но всегда в безопасности, – он не думал, что говорит. Он вообще с трудом мог думать.  
Грусть Магнус срезонировала с его собственной; бывшая для одного лишь эхом, разделенная, она вдруг стала цунами и ощутимо ударила по нервам.  
– Находишь это печальным? Мне казалось, ты уже научился думать другими категориями.  
Он находил печальным не это, но объяснить было сложно. Как сказать, что весь его опыт и образование подают тревожные сигналы на тему того, что он, похоже, переживает о смерти едва знакомой девушки сильнее, чем её любящая – действительно искренне любящая! – мать.  
Может всё дело в том, что во время рождения самой Магнус дети не были тем, чем считаются сейчас. Не рождались сознательным выбором, а были лишь следствием беспомощности перед естественным порядком вещей.  
Потребовалось мгновение, чтобы он поймал себя на мысли, что пытается найти оправдание для человека, который в этом не нуждается. И лишь сотая доля мгновения, чтобы он об этом забыл.  
Забыл обо всём, потерявшись в транслируемых наядой волнах векового спокойствия.  
А потом он увидел.

Очнувшись, Уилл осознал, что снова стоит посреди спальни Магнус и не помнит весь путь по Убежищу. Тесла, всё так же развалившийся в кровати почти по диагонали и – как отметила часть разума Уилла, где ещё обитало чувство стыда, – одетый, всё так же лежал, только смотрел чуть вопросительно. Вздохнул. Как будто знал что-то, как будто тяжесть всех знаний мира на его плечах. Да будет вам, мистер Тесла, вы даже не самый старый человек в этой комнате.  
Уилл, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, неуверенно потер лоб. Ему нужно уйти. Он должен уйти вообще-то, но тело упорно отказывалось слушаться.  
– Останься, – попросила Хелен, – эмоциональный перенос наяды может очень тяжело переноситься людьми.  
Она осторожно прикоснулась пальцами к его запястью, чуть ниже края рукава. Так что остаточные эмоции снова зазвенели на грани восприятия. Спутанные мысли с трудом ворочались в голове.  
– Спасибо.  
Магнус понимающе улыбнулась. Тесла неразборчиво пробормотал что-то похожее на «тебе нужна кровать побольше, любовь моя». Он лениво пнул Уилла когда тот, невероятно уставший, рухнул в изножье кровати, но слегка подвинулся.  
Игнорируя его, Уилл наклонился, вытягивая случайную книгу из стопки у кровати.  
Усевшись поудобнее на краю кровати, он погрузился в чтение. Странная получилась мизансцена, но зрителей нет. Магнус ничего не беспокоит, многое ли вообще может обеспокоить женщину двухсот семидесяти и чуть более лет. Даже Тесла, который обычно говорит так много что, кажется, получает удовольствие от звука собственного голоса – хотя постойте-ка! – молчит.  
Слово «уютно» подходило их старому Убежищу – из грубо отесанного камня и дерева, наполненного тяжелой мебелью и следами наспех замазанных шпаклевкой трещин. В этом Убежище не было тяжелой мебели, расписанных ваз и больших керамических блюд. Они сгорели в том огне, который даже прошедшую обжиг при тысяче градусов керамику превратил в пепел. Сгорели вместе с красными коврами, дубовым паркетом, автоматическими манипуляторами и сотнями боксов из стали и стекла, что могли выдержать что угодно, кроме разве что элементалей.  
Они начали заново. Совсем по-другому. Уже не частью обычного человеческого мира.  
Четыре года назад Уиллу казалось, что он отказывается от жизни в нормальном обществе. То были детские игры по сравнению с тем, что происходит сейчас. Спустя месяцы он все ещё не может понять, как все это должно работать. Как это уже – на протяжении сотни лет – работает.  
Хелен Магнус, должно быть, волшебница, не иначе.  
Почти не глядя в текст, Уилл перевернул страницу, вспоминая, что чувствовал в момент эмоционального переноса. Хотя их и было трое, мысли наяды – отчаянные, наполненные страхом, потом настороженностью, а после – восторгом, было легко отличить от человеческих, глубоких, куда более сложных. Уилл впервые прочувствовал, как сильно Хелен хотела помочь, не потому что должна была, даже не из чувства ответственности. По каким-то совсем другим, как будто и не человеческим вовсе причинам.  
Когда глаза начинают закрываться, несмотря на все усилия, он не встает – на это нет ни сил, ни желания. Если Тесла имеет что-то против – пусть сам его и тащит на выход, благо сил ему не занимать. Засыпая, он почувствовал, как книгу вытянули из его рук, и осторожную ладонь в волосах, и вроде бы на ней даже не было когтей.  
Но не так уж это и важно. Всё на своих местах.

– То, что показала наяда в конце. Это же работало в обе стороны?  
Магнус, так и не нажав кнопку открытия видеоконференции, развернулась к нему.  
– Ты действительно хочешь это обсудить?  
Перед серьезными конференциями она часто подводила глаза ярче, так что блеск их становился сильнее, перед ним практически невозможно было устоять.  
Уилл так долго прятался от всего за дверями всех мастей внутри своей головы, и сейчас ему нужно было наконец понять это важное и новое, что стало его частью.  
– Да. Я хотел бы объяснить… Не знаю, в каком именно свете ты видела некоторые мои эмоции...  
– Чувства, Уилл. Наяды передают друг другу поверхностные эмоции, но при воздействии на людей транслируются более глубокие уровни восприятия.  
В её глазах не было осуждения или сомнений, лишь легкое любопытство. Ей не нужно было договариваться со своей совестью или бороться с неуверенностью, здесь и сейчас только Уилл тратил все силы, чтобы не поддаться панике.  
Он не думал, что это была любовь. Любовь помнилась Уиллу чем-то задорным, легким, крепко завязанным на влечении. Она вызывала неуемное желание защищать и смеяться, потребность целовать и баловать, она была взрывным коктейлем с ложкой соперничества по отношению друг к другу и толикой ревности к другим. Эбби, казалось, делала его живым, возвращала к безумию университетской юности, на самом деле в то время ему совсем не свойственной.  
То, что он испытывал к Хелен, было другим, сложным и куда более всеобъемлющим. Он не думал о сексе, с трудом мог представить даже прикосновения. Желание защищать превратилось в желание поддержать, сама идея ревности казалось смешной, но потребность быть рядом возросла почти до физической необходимости.  
– Я бы хотел объяснить, – повторил он.  
– И ты, правда, можешь?  
Уилл беспомощно выдохнул.  
– Я знал, что ты чувствовала ко мне. Или что я чувствовал к тебе. И я знал, что ты знаешь. И знал, что ты знаешь, что я знаю… – Уилл остановился, поняв, что в его голосе начали проступать обвиняющие нотки. Это не то, чего он хотел… просто всё было таким запутанным, как свет среди зеркал. Вздохнув, он беспомощно закончил: – Я не знаю, чьи они были.  
– Всё гораздо проще, Уилл. Они просто были одинаковыми.  
– Ты смогла бы их замаскировать, если бы захотела?  
– Быть может и смогла. Если бы захотела.  
Она сделала паузу, совсем короткую, но прозрачную, разжиженную как воздух перед грозой. Так чтобы Уилл увидел всё, что искал, услышал то, о чём так неуклюже сложно было бы спрашивать.  
До того как он понял, что должен был ответить, в комнате стало очень шумно.  
– Как же я рада вас видеть, ребята!  
В комнату влетела ярким песчаным смерчем Кейт, а за её спиной плелась высокая фигура. Прямая связь с Полой землей – ещё одно преимущество Нового Убежища.  
Магнус мимолетно коснулась плеча Уилла, и они пошли знакомиться с мужем Кейт. Быть может, скоро Убежище вновь наполнится детскими криками, как во времена взросления Эшли и Генри. Уилл никогда не спрашивал о тех днях, и никто не рвался рассказывать.  
Как маленькая Эшли, имея под рукой крайне одаренного и крайне безотказного Генри, умудрилась не разнести особняк на камушки, так и оставалось для него загадкой.  
Если он спросит сейчас – это будет отличный способ отвлечься.

Уилл пил. Напивался, если быть точным.  
Он сидел на этом диванчике в своем кабинете уже, кажется, целый вечер, пытаясь в чем-то разобраться. Сейчас он уже и не помнил, в чем была проблема, да и была ли она вообще.  
Часы отмерили четверть первого ночи, когда дверь в кабинет бесшумно распахнулась.  
Тесла неожиданно появился прямо за его спиной и, перегнувшись через спинку, попытался отнять бутылку. Уилл немного посопротивлялся чисто из упрямства, он точно знал, что ему уже хватит. Строго говоря, последние несколько минут – или больше? – он просидел, не притрагиваясь к вину. Оно выдыхалось. Уилл хмыкнул своим мыслям. Тесла, наверное, воспринял это как личное оскорбление.  
– Оставь, – попросила Хелен, где-то совсем близко.  
Циммерман моргнул, пытаясь сообразить, когда она успела появиться рядом. Диванчик чуть прогнулся под дополнительным весом на другом конце, Хелен пахла солнечными лучами. Её тепло не должно было ощущаться на таком расстоянии, если только сердце её не питал ядерный реактор, но Уилл все равно почувствовал.  
– Ну конечно, ему ты, значит, всё разрешаешь!  
Голос был несколько громче, чем хотелось бы.  
Он лежал головой на коленях у Магнус, хотя отчетливо помнил, что находился в вертикальном положении. Более ли менее.  
Раньше они часто сидели на небольшом песочного цвета диване в кабинете у Хелен, коротая вечера за сводками происшествий, древними ребусами и финансовыми отчетами. Далеко, почти на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а теперь вдруг настолько близко, практически интимно.  
Он сделал вид, что спит. А может, и правда уснул в то момент, кто знает, и последующий диалог он не услышал, а придумал, летя над городами, которых никогда не существовало.  
– Он тебе грубит.  
– Совсем не часто.  
– Он с тобой не соглашается.  
– Кто-то же должен.  
– Он тебя не слушается.  
– Кто бы говорил.  
– Когда-нибудь ты заиграешься, и он сломается. Может быть – уже.  
– Ты говоришь о нем, как об оловянном солдатике из детской коробки.  
– Ох, Хелен, что, если не игрушки, ты себе заводишь?  
– Ты забываешься.  
– Передай мне бутылку, которую твой бесценный протеже сейчас опрокинет на ковер, и я обещаю стать чуточку добрее.  
Судя по ворчливому, но уже выверенно тихому голосу, Тесла оказался по другую сторону. От него не ощущалось тепло, но Уилл всё равно понял.  
Колени прижаты к груди, он в той позе, которой люди тщетно пытаются себя защитить. Ему не страшно, просто холодно, потому что того самого чувства неправильности, что зудело в затылке, на самой поверхности под волосами, больше нет.  
Под легкий шорох небольшая трезвая часть Уилла отметила, как из пальцев выскальзывает гладкое нагревшееся тепло. Руки действительно уже не держат, так что потеря едва заметна.  
– Надеюсь, завтра, малыш, ты будешь неимоверно страдать от головной боли, – услышал Уилл по-детски вредный голос сверху, и его сознание уплыло окончательно.

Они снова в бассейне у наяды. Их пальцы переплетены.  
– Знаешь, если бы такие штуки были распространены в обычном мире, тысячи психотерапевтов и семейных психологов остались без работы.  
– Многие виды абнормалов могли сделать мир людей лучше, но люди сами сделали выбор, не захотев их принять.  
Чувства, сопровождавшие её слова, не содержали осуждения или надежды. Просто констатация факта. Так или иначе, она уже давно принимала мир таким, каков он есть. Как это сочеталось с неукротимым стремлением его изменить – загадка похлеще рукописи Войнича.  
Уилл потянулся поцеловать ее. Снова. Их общее желание, согласованное ещё на том этапе, что предшествует словам, может даже, предшествует мысли.  
Мягкое тёплое прикосновение, аккуратное и короткое.  
Плавающая вокруг ног наяда наполнилась их эмоциями, слыша ощущения, слишком многослойные для нее, но положительные настолько, что её охватило простое незамутненное счастье. Она восторженно взвизгнула, взмахнув своими крыльями, притянула их к себе, пытаясь обнять.  
Объятие наяды – это два больших крыла, как у ската, пара длинных гибких хвостов и огромный энтузиазм. Такое бурное проявление радости смело и так сидящих на краю бассейна людей.  
Раздался громкий плеск, и на мгновение мир заглох, утопленный в теплой соленой воде. Хелен вынырнула первая. Волосы на ее голове легли тёмным покрывалом, на щеках капли, а на губах широкая улыбка. Она держалась на воде, перебирая руками, пока Уилл смешно фыркал рядом, приходя в себя.  
– Буду ходить сюда в гидрокостюме.  
– Не ворчи, – рассмеялась она, проводя рукой по крылу виновато позеленевшей наяды.  
– Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда тебе придётся протопать насквозь мокрой половину Убежища!  
Совсем не испуганная, Хелен засмеялась снова, и он, не способный удержаться, снова потянулся за поцелуем, чувствуя теперь солёные губы. И вместе, переплетенные, они держались на воде ничуть не хуже.  
– Напомни мне просто оставить тут стопку полотенец.  
– Да, это бы помогло.

– Между прочим, люди победили вампиров, сделали то, что даже праксиане с абнормалами не смогли.  
– Невежество часто побеждает. Никакого достоинства в этом нет.  
Это было очень правильно – разговаривать в библиотеке, смеяться, спорить. Никакой тишины. Планы транспортировки абнормалов с поверхности Магнус, конечно – ну, конечно! – давно разработала, но многое ещё предстояло откорректировать в связи со сложившейся ситуацией на поверхности.  
Отбирать вино у Теслы небезопасно, как добычу у тираннозавра, но никто не мешал Уиллу неодобрительно закатывать глаза, комментировать его декадентские привычки и смешить Хелен. Приносить бесконечные стопки распечаток с накладными и бухгалтерскими данными, обновленными списками переписи всех обитателей Убежища и еще тысячу и одну бумагу, требующую внимания. Никто не мешал ему пить холодный чай и мечтать о кофе.  
Никто не мешал ему скрупулезно, досконально, до единой мелочи восстанавливать себя, возвращаясь из кошмаров. Он уже давно не видел мрачные сцены со смертью матери, не видел их целые годы, если быть точным.  
Иногда ему казалось, что он больше ничего не испугается. Никогда.  
– Мне казалось, ты любишь Хелен, - смело начинает он разговор, когда они с Теслой ненадолго остаются одни.  
Разговор на тему, которая, кажется, не волнует никого, кроме него.  
– Можно подумать, ты – нет.  
– Да. – Честность. Он может быть честным с собой.  
– Если заставлять выбирать – это не любовь.  
– Конечно, эгоизм ведь тебе чужд, – Уилл посмотрел на него с сарказмом, наклоняя голову чуть вбок. – Людьми нельзя просто делиться.  
– Мне много лет, мальчик, после них смеются, думая о моногамии. Обеты нарушаются. Всегда. Даже самые священные.  
– Не самая вдохновляющая из твоих речей.  
– Просто учись наслаждаться. А к кому идти за вдохновением, ты знаешь.  
Викторианская эпоха не была лишена театральности, выверенности и вычурности жестов, поступков и взглядов. Быть может, поэтому она столь полюбилась писателям всех последующих лет. В духе родной эпохи, Тесла развернулся и в эффектной тишине покинул комнату.  
Едва сдержав утомленный вздох, Уилл уткнулся взглядом в матовую поверхность столешницы.  
Это ему тоже предстояло восстановить, склеить и запечатать. Это ваза, и это ваза, и это тоже ваза, всё внутри нас – вазы. Битые до крошева, склеенные из осколков или целые – да, ведь и так бывает.  
Ему было о чем подумать.

– В тлеющем да будет раззожен огонь.  
– Это такой вежливый вариант «Падающего – подтолкни»?  
У Магнус губы, привыкшие целовать мужчин и женщин, руки, способные провести операцию на мозге при помощи средневекового зубила, и взгляд человека, способного и привыкшего видеть сквозь внешность.  
Уиллу не хватило бы и десятилетий, чтобы понять ее. Поэтому как-то само собой получается, что они возвращаются к наяде.  
Тесла никогда не присоединяется к ним, а если и высказывает неодобрение колкими насмешками, те на удивление безобидны. У него-то были эти десятилетия с Магнус.  
Во время эмоционального переноса слова кажутся лишними, но Уилл всё равно предпочитает проговаривать многое вслух, потому что боится в ином случае не вынырнуть. Раствориться в эмоциональном фоне гораздо более огромном и не в пример более стабильном, чем его собственный.  
Он делится этим страхом, не специально, просто забывшись, переворачивая наяду, чтобы ласково провести по жабрам.  
– Это всего лишь эмоции, Уилл. Особо сильные чувства. Никакой пролонгированной связи разумов или передачи сторонних мыслей. Твой разум в безопасности. Даже рядом со мной, я обещаю.  
Они сидят, свесив ноги в теплый бассейн. Наяде не нужна стерильность, наоборот, с каждым их визитом она выглядит всё лучше и лучше. Ботинки валяются у бортика, недостаточно подвернутые брюки Уилла намокают и прилипают к голеням. Магнус, словно девочка, легкомысленно болтает ступнями в воде.  
В ней нет потребности в других людях.  
Зато есть способность вызывать в них потребность в ней самой.  
Это кажется таким сложным.

Возвращаясь на этаж, они услышали знакомый божественный запах.  
Тесла уже сидел за столиком, разливая вино по бокалам.  
– Серьезно? Это ужин из «Альфредо»? – Уилл буквально упал на стул, не отрывая голодного взгляда от тарелок.  
– Официальная смерть – не повод терять бронь столика, Уилл, - Хелен гораздо более грациозно присела напротив. – У нас очень хорошие каналы доставки. Только не рассказывай Генри. Когда вернётся, он нам этого не простит.  
Еда в Убежище была превосходной как никогда. Проксианские транспортные системы позволяли доставить свежие вафли из Зальцбурга на завтрак, ризотто из Римини на обед и сушёных кузнечиков из Эрмосильо на ужин, но «Альфредо» был все ещё вне конкуренции.  
– Ещё несколько месяцев, и всё, что Волчонок сможет различить по вкусу, это яблочное пюре или мясной фарш. Не уверен, что знаком с физиологией оборотничьих детишек. Хелен?  
– Био. Мы зовем их био, Никола. Уилл, ты не можешь начинать с десерта!  
– Барбара Стрейзанд с тобой не согласна.  
– Простите, что вмешиваюсь, но если уж мы опустились до банального цитирования, я выбираю официанта со сливками.

Они проводили Деклана в Лондон. Кажется, весь его протест против многоходовых планов, связанных с инсценировкой смерти и последовавшего развала сети институтов, к которым он имеет непосредственное отношение, выразился в отказе от чашки чая.  
Потом они сели на самый обычный поезд. Дождь не прекращался уже несколько часов, и вокруг них было серо, как будто тучи клубились прямо внутри вагона.  
– Поезда, знаешь, это приятное разнообразие.  
– Если ты опять упомянешь мои таланты в управлении летательными аппаратами, для следующей миссии я найду дирижабль.  
Ударившись затылком о клетчатую обивку кресла, Уилл усмехнулся. «Поедем, тут не далеко» – вот и всё, что он услышал, никаких подсказок.  
Они покидали графство, а для людей, которые иногда по долгу службы могут посетить несколько стран за несколько часов, это действительно недалеко.  
Уилл специально не стал читать название станции. Спустя пару часов прогулок он всё ещё ничего не понял. Маленький городок, бакалея, негде выпить кофе, а о хот-доге нельзя даже мечтать. Весь город – несколько домов, старая церковь, переделанная в наркологическую клинику, да почему-то не любимая никем из жителей речка.  
– Где мы?  
– Англия.  
– Старая добрая Англия, я понял. А поконкретней?  
– Это не важно. Я бывала здесь несколько раз. Думала, как всё могло бы быть.  
– Сколько ты могла бы изменить? Ты повлияла на многие исторические события и…  
Он не хотел звучать осуждающе, очень надеялся, что и не звучал, но Магнус вдруг остановилась. Глядя через её плечо, он видел очертания как будто бы отдельного городка, относительно современного, плотно застроенного и пестрого, какими бывают только замкнутые мирки, где правит нищета и отчаянное стремление жить.  
– Я меняла многое, но только не для нас. Вмешательство в естественный ход событий Убежища несло бы катастрофические последствия.  
– Прости. Я знаю. Ладно? Я всё понимаю.  
– Я была здесь, когда началась война, когда Кабал захватил Эшли, в тот день, когда она уничтожила пекинское Убежище, и не могла заставить себя открыть глаза утром в тот день, когда она умерла. Когда весь Праксис превратился в руины ради спасения одной девочки. Ты знаешь, что в 84-м Убежище Бхаполе оказалось полностью уничтоженным? А с ним двадцать тысяч человек и абнормалов. И да, если ты хочешь спросить именно это, я была здесь, когда вы с матерью поставили ту палатку в лесу.  
– Потери естественны - это ты хочешь сказать? Часть жизни?  
– Только для тех, кому не повезло.  
И в её голосе была надежда, кристально ясная. Надежда на то, что есть люди, которые могут, умеют просто быть счастливыми. Люди, которые теряют родителей в отведённый им срок и никогда не видят, как умирают их собственные дети.  
Уилл сжал её руки, не уверенный, кто кого удерживает, даже простая математическая разница их потерь пригнула его к земле свинцовой тяжестью, эмоциональную разницу он боялся даже вообразить. После этого идут убивать целые цивилизации, как Адам, или соглашаются умирать, как Здоровяк.  
– Ты говорила, что отдыхаешь каждые семь лет. Длинный уик-энд, да?  
– Мне казалось, из того разговора ты запомнил только виллу.  
– Виллу в Италии! Конечно, я запомнил. И как давно?  
– Что?  
– Как давно ты устраивала себе перерыв?  
– За шесть лет до нашего знакомства.  
– Постой, ты не была в отпуске уже десять лет?  
– Сто десять, если быть точной.

Они провели в Италии четыре месяца. Длинные месяцы, наполненные ярким сицилийским солнцем, запахом свежего хлеба и великолепного вина, сохранившегося благодаря тому, что Тесла никогда здесь не бывал. В доме было тихо, а за окнами всегда отличная погода, как будто они снова и снова просыпались в добровольно выбранном дне сурка.  
Деклан, после того как по-английски дипломатично высказал Магнус своё негодование, отлично справлялся в Новом Убежище. Уотсон умел выбирать людей. Деклан кормил абнормалов, развлекал Теслу, координировал работу с Полой землёй. Он всегда отлично справлялся, со всем. Может быть, гораздо лучше, чем Уилл когда-либо.  
Их никто не беспокоил. Уилл боялся, что Магнус будет вскакивать по ночам, ежеминутно проверять телефон и на всякий случай мониторить сеть в поисках таинственных происшествий и подозрительных природных катаклизмов, но они жили, так, как будто никакого Убежища не существовало. Как будто оно действительно сгорело тогда, рухнуло, похоронив саму идею, за которую они боролись.  
В самые первые дни, когда он становился слишком задумчив, Магнус брала его за руку и вела через весь дом, сквозь высокие арочные проемы, крутую галерею, между узкими колоннами, по тёплым керамическим плитам, выложенным сложным узором. Они как новые, быть может, их не раз меняли, а быть может, они и есть новые, потому что большую часть жизни этот дом просто ждёт свою хозяйку, пустой и покинутый.  
В первый раз, когда они заканчили свой путь у края бассейна, и Уилл вопросительно осматривался, Магнус толкнула его в воду. Сама она села на край, развернувшись боком и обхватив колени руками. Уилл помотал головой, ощущения прилипшей к коже рубашки и задорно блестящие глаза Магнус вызывали ощущение дежавю. Наяды, естественно, нет, и вода не такая горячая и совсем не соленая, но это разом выбило все страхи.  
– Эшли делала так постоянно, – Магнус провела кончиками пальцев по воде так легко, что рябь даже не дошла до Уилла, – каждый раз, когда мы приезжали, и я не могла отвлечься.  
Запах магнолий стал почти оглушающим. Воздух зазвенел от чего-то, с чем почти невозможно справиться.  
Уилл резко толкнул воду основанием ладони, так что волна получилась небольшой, но высокой. Она накрыла Магнус с головой, обращённое к нему плечо промокло полностью, а в её волосах остались крошечные капли воды.  
Уилл был уверен, что эта сцена тогда заканчивалась именно так.  
Этот дом должен был быть наполненным призраками, но почему-то не был.  
В этом доме мраморные статуи и широкие дорожки, деревья с красными апельсинами, а завтрак подают в патио. Тёплый ветер раздувает полупрозрачные занавеси на никогда не закрывающихся окнах, в бассейне подозрительно бирюзовая вода и никаких высокоинтеллектуальных кальмаров или скорпионов размером с собаку. И никаких русалок. Уилл проплывал несколько километров каждое утро и шел на завтрак, накинув на плечи белоснежное полотенце.  
Шел окружным путем, потому что ему нравилось ощущать ступнями швы плиточной мозаики на полу и ещё больше – как едва заметно менялось дыхание Магнус, когда он оказывался за её спиной. Пока она ещё ни разу не обернулась, но обязательно обернется, когда Уилл поддастся наконец своему желанию прикоснуться. А пока он просто занимал место напротив, в плетеном кресле с белоснежными подушками.  
На мягкой ткани каждый раз появлялось мокрое пятно от бирюзовой воды, но уже к обеду, даже до того, как солнце войдет в зенит, от него не оставалось и следа.  
– Ладно, признаю, ради таких отпусков может и стоит работать дюжину лет без перерыва, – признал он, придвигая к себе круассан. – И роскошь тебе не чужда.  
В подтверждение своих слов он зачерпнул серебряным ножом масло, кажется, ещё вчера бывшее превосходными сливками.  
– Не слышу неодобрения, – улыбнулась Магнус, наливая ему кофе.  
– Я подготовлю обличительную речь потом.  
«Потом», они всегда говорили «потом». Никогда – «после возвращения», «в Убежище» или «когда отпуск закончится». В дне сурка – временной петле, так, наверное, называла бы это Магнус, он никогда не видел, чтобы она смотрела такое кино – в дне сурка не было завтра.  
А ночи... ночи на Сицилии душные и тёмные, и звезды на их фоне светят ярче.

– Мы все умрем, – встретил их голос Генри по возвращении.  
– Подтверждаю, – флегматично кивнул им Деклан.  
– Он притащил эту штуку сюда, а теперь хочет протащить её и в Полую Землю! – сообщила Кейт.  
Тесла широко улыбнулся и отсалютовал бокалом, пытаясь незаметно прикрыть спиной нечто металлическое, отчаянно мигающее красными светодиодами.  
Уилл с Хелен синхронно вздохнули еще до того, как переглянулись.  
Всё так, как и должно быть. 

Уилл потерял многих женщин в своей жизни. Что с того, что теперь он выбирает ту, кто будет рядом, даже если весь остальной мир развалится на куски? Сколько в этом неправильного – да до самых краев. Хочет ли он уйти – ни на мгновение.  
Все странные диалоги в его голове умолкли, когда он почувствовал Хелен всей кожей, когда притянул её так близко к себе, как возможно, когда увидел руки Теслы, обнимающие его, её, их обоих.  
Уиллл вспомнил о фильме, где секс был виртуальным, что-то там со шлемами на головах, а у них могла бы быть наяда вместо шлема, и эта мысль сделала красными его щеки и уши.  
Его тяжелая мошонка в уверенных мужских руках – это осознание такое же странное, как и потолок над головой, с голографией ночного неба, как он сам, сжимающий во рту длинные пальцы, пахнущие книгами, без всяких сомнений.  
Уилл забыл о страхе, о неуверенности, о том, какая это странная должно быть картина. Никто не увидит, но все узнают. Все, кто работает или обитает в Убежище, поймут, учуют, дедукция или индукция, всё приведет их к осознанию этого момента.  
Сжимая мужские предплечья и целуя женские бедра одновременно, он почувствовал блаженное безразличие, какой-то совершенно особенный уровень осознанного принятия себя.  
Если вселенная состоит из струн, то сейчас эти струны натянулись между ним и каждой точкой во вселенной, но когда оргазм скрутил его изнутри, эти нити не порвались, они остались петь внутри.  
Проснулся он так же, как отключился – посередине между ними, трогательно и неловко одновременно. К его боку прижимались соски Хелен, мягкие, расслабленные, но он почувствовал кожей их, её живот, горячие бедра. Просыпаясь, он ощутил это так отчетливо просто потому, что сейчас ему впервые было с чем сравнивать. Потому что рядом полусидел Тесла.  
Уиллу достаточно было чуть повернуться, чтобы прикоснуться к нему. Не думая особо, так он и сделал, осторожно прижался губами, ощутил под щекой дрогнувший живот.  
Вопреки обыкновению, Тесла не стал язвить, вообще не сказал ни слова, когда Уилл сжал головку его члена губами, втянул глубже.  
Уилл услышал только легкий вздох и шелест, когда ему на затылок опустилась прохладная рука, мягко погладившая по волосам.  
Член креп во рту быстро, и Уилл уже чувствовал его не только языком и губами. Что с того, что помимо бессмертной женщины, он выбирает вампира? Да, все узнают, но никто не осудит.  
Он двигался плавно, медленно, стараясь не разбудить Хелен и откуда-то точно зная, что этого достаточно.  
– Ты сможешь сделать это снова? – тихо спросил Уилл чуть позже, вытянув руку вверх и разглядывая голографию звезд сквозь пальцы. – То, что провернул с теми подростками в Мексике?  
– Хочешь себе клыки? Они стильные, не спорю, но я как-то попривык к эксклюзивности, знаешь.  
Рука так и осталась у Уилла в волосах, пока его голова уютно лежала в месте, где бедро переходило в живот. Щеки все ещё были горячими, на языке он перекатывал непривычный привкус.  
– Хочу себе вечную жизнь.  
Тесла приложил указательный и средний палец к его шее, чтобы пульс ощущался более отчетливо. Не для Теслы, он мог услышать его и за несколько шагов, для Уилла. Ощущение жизни – сегодня, сейчас.  
– Ты потеряешь всех, кого когда-либо любил.  
– Нет. Уже нет.  
– Бесплатный совет, наложник. Не бросайся в крайности, просто попроси кровь у Хелен. Ты не Джон, уверен, тебя она не попытается убить. Это было бы крайне печально.  
– Вы бы скорбели обо мне так долго.  
– Конечно. Может, даже до самого обеда.  
Всегда есть варианты – вот что он хотел сказать. Уилл уже научился понимать. Точнее, нахватался по верхушкам, но Тесла был почти прямолинеен. Обычно ему было слишком лениво играть словами.  
– Её кровь мне не подойдет.  
Раздраженно фыркнув, Тесла схватил его за плечи и подтащил к окну, заставляя смотреть наружу сквозь абсолютно прозрачное стекло.  
– Ты правда думаешь, что она не найдет способ?  
Под ними раскинулся Эдем – зеленые луга и чистейшие озера, юркие птички, чьи крылья пускали рябь по белоснежному отражению исчерченных окнами стен, полдень залитый светом и воздухом до краев, и это в месте, от которого до ядра Земли было ближе, чем до поверхности. Уникальный синтез земных и праксианских технологий. Творение гениев-утопистов, в чьих силах было менять целый мир.  
Уилл стоял абсолютно голый перед стеклом от пола до потолка, он был Адамом и перед ним был Рай.

Уилл сразу почувствовал что-то неладное, когда Тесла, вошедший в лазарет, довольно усмехнулся.  
– Прости, – сказал Генри, катя мимо металлический короб с кучей тумблеров непонятного, но подозрительного назначения, на котором были оставлен небольшие белые боксы, – а ты уверена, что так и должно быть? То есть, по сравнению с тобой мы, конечно, дети. Но как-то это… У нас пол-склада коробок с детскими пластырями!  
– Подобные вещи решались весьма быстро. Проверять все накладные было не в моих силах. Обещаю не клеить тебе те, что с принцессами Диснея, – улыбнувшись, ответила Магнус, снимая и распечатывая верхний бокс.  
Уилл потратил некоторое время на обдумывание того факта, что благодаря мелкой ошибке в логистике будет вынужден ходить обклеенный пластырями с Оптимусом Праймом, и решил, что это даже не худший вариант.  
– Его ты тоже знала, да? Диснея? Что, твои чертежи легли в основу русских горок? Или он был абнормалом или держал абнормала с большими ушами?..  
– Всего понемногу. Замри, пожалуйста.  
– Оставьте эти для волчонка Фосса, рано или поздно пригодятся, – посоветовал Тесла, с заинтересованным видом тянущий пучок проводов из-под пластырных боксов. Еще более подозрительных на взгляд Уилла, чем привезенная чуть ранее серебристая машинка.  
– Все двадцать четыре коробки? – уточнила Магнус.  
– Убедила, половину оставь нашему малышу-бихевиористу, всё равно ума как в пятилетке.  
Уилл смял оставшийся от пластырей мусор в плотный белый шарик и запустил им в Теслу. Чтобы доказать, что он взрослый и умный, не иначе.  
– Во-первых, мой ребенок будет сообразительным и не будет влипать в неприятности, – наставительно произнес Генри уже с другого конца лазарета, – а во-вторых, если это будет девочка, ей не понравятся пластыри с трансформерами.  
– Во-первых, я глубоко возмущена твоей мыслью о том, что девочкам может не понравиться Бамблби, – Хелен аккуратно приклеила ещё один пластырь, на этот раз с желтым роботом, – а во-вторых, поверь мне, в тех ящиках есть выбор мультипликационных героев на любой вкус.  
Генри хмыкнул, но все присутствующие – благодаря опыту или просто обостренным чувствам – уловили в его тоне заинтересованность.  
– Ага, значит, вот теперь ты меня защищаешь, – фыркнул Уилл, снова поворачиваясь к Магнус, – а бросить меня к главному церберу ФБР – так ни на секунду не усомнилась.  
– С ними ты справился, а вот с био, с просыпающимися родительскими чувствами – не факт. Поверь мне.  
Оттянув ворот его футболки, она осторожно прилепила последний – круглый – пластырь чуть выше ключицы. На этом оказался рисунок с лого Чудо-женщины. Уилл понадеялся, что под одеждой его не будет видно, а Генри внезапно оказался ещё более заинтересованным.  
Ссадины привычно ныли, но Хелен была отличным врачом, почти волшебницей, местный медпункт был не чужд алхимии, поэтому у сотрудников Убежища почти никогда не оставалось шрамов. А те, что оставались... ну, лучше плюс один шрам, чем минус одна рука или что похуже.  
Закончив, Хелен забрала у Теслы рентгеновский снимок, который он рассматривал с брезгливым интересом. В ответ Тесла чуть приобнял её за плечи, приблизив губы к уху, обрамленному темными волосами.  
– А что дальше, Хелен? – Услышал Уилл его шепот. – Следующее Убежище ты откроешь на Луне?  
– Если потребуется, – отозвалась Магнус будничным тоном, не раздумывая и не отрываясь от рентгеновского снимка.  
И за одно мгновение между ударами сердца Уилл понял, что она не шутит. Что она действительно планирует прожить достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как люди освоят полеты до Луны, как до соседнего городка, а после и по всей Вселенной. Действительно планирует работать столь усердно, чтобы Убежище функционировало и процветало до момента, когда абнормалы смогут не просто не прятаться, а подружиться с инопланетянами.  
Огонь в глазах Хелен никогда не погаснет.  
И что совершенно точно – если только такая возможность будет – Никола Тесла последует за ней.  
Как и сам Уилл.


End file.
